Lavender's Life
by Zuihara Ame
Summary: /"Tidak, kakak. Kakak, ingatlah dirimu sendiri"/Senyuman itu hangat/Hanya sebuah kata yang bisa mengubah semuanya. Hidup yang kelam dan gelap, akan berubah menjadi cerah saat dia mendapatkan kata itu/Semoga senyum itu tak berubah dingin/"Kami akan selalu berada disismu"/
1. Chapter 1

_Sesuatu tak dapat berubah jika kau tak merubahnya._

_Kegelapan akan muncul jika kau memang salah._

_Kau akan terus dikejar jika kau tak melawannya._

_Dan satu kata._

_Hanya satu kata yang dapat mendampingi semua itu._

**.**

Hinata Hyuga. Gadis cantik keturunan kelas mewah hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dikala itu. Malam ini hujan deras. Tak ada bintang, bulan, yang menyinari malamnya saat ini. Dirundung kesedihan.

"_Kau memang tak pantas tinggal disini! Dasar bocah bodoh!_"

"_Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?! Kau ingin membunuhku ya?!_"

"_Hei! Matamu dimana, gadis tak tau diri?!"_

_"Kau bukan kakak ku sama sekali! Aku benci padamu!"_

_"Kau merusak suasanaku saja! Mati sana kamu!"_

Ingatan-ingatan yang tak kunjung sembuh. Kata-kata itu menhujam hatinya. Hatinya yang dulu tetap mencoba untuk terus bersabar. Tapi kini, hatinya sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia menangis malam ini.

Dia merasa tak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Hanya Ibunya lah yang mengerti. Tapi itu dulu. Pengertian dari seorang Ibu kini telah hilang. Ketiadaan Ibu dalam hidup Hinata semakin memperburuk hidupnya.

Hari-harinya selalu diisi dengan tangisan didalam hatinya.

Sepi.

Dingin.

Takut.

Gelap.

Hinata, bisakah hidupmu berubah?

Semua itu pasti berubah.

Di dunia ini pasti berubah.

Pasti itu.

Tapi apakah kau mengira itu?

**Lavender's Life**

**.**

**.**

/"Tidak, kakak. Kakak, ingatlah dirimu sendiri"/Senyuman itu hangat/Hanya sebuah kata yang bisa mengubah semuanya. Hidup yang kelam dan gelap, akan berubah menjadi cerah saat dia mendapatkan kata itu/Semoga senyum itu tak berubah dingin/"Kami akan selalu berada disismu"/

.

AU/OOC(maybe)/Typo(s)/GaJe/Abal/Alur kecepetan(maybe)/etc-etc.

.

Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

.

Lavender's Life – Gharnis Aya

.

NaruHina. Sligth – SasuSaku

.

Genre - *tebaksendirisoalnyasayajugaagakbingung*

.

Ini hanya fiksi belaka. Jika ada unsur kesamaan merupakan ketidaksengajaan.

.

Don't like? – Don't read

**.**

**.**

**Lavender's Life**

Seperti biasa. Matahari terik. Tapi sekarang cuaca tak menentu. Pagi dingin, siang kulit terasa terbakar, sore gerah, dan malam hujan.

1 pm. Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan. Pulang sekolah hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Dia merasa kerongkongannya sangat kering. Jarak rumahnya masih satu kilometer lagi. Huh. Benar-benar melelahkan.

"Oh, matahari. Kenapa kau tak bersahabat sekali sih padaku."

Ia menggerutu pelan.

Bibirnya manyun.

Terlihat lucu jika dia seperti itu.

Ia membuka tasnya. Melihat jika ada air mineral yang ia bawa dari rumah masih tersisa.

"Huh. Kosong."

Lalu ia merogoh saku seragamnya.

"Yah, tidak ada."

"Tak apa Hinata. Kau harus kuat. Ayo jalan."

Dia kembali berjalan. Tak lama ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil manis berwarna merah meng-klakson dan diiringi semprotan air dari dalam mobil yang kacanya dibuka sedikit diwajah hinata.

Mobil itu berhenti kemudian.

Kaca mobil terbuka lebar.

"Hahaha! Dasar gadis bodoh!"

Kaca mobil kembali tertutup.

Dan mobil itu pun berjalan kembali.

Hinaan para gadis yang ada dimobil itu sudah Hinata dengar hampir setiap hari.

"Huh."

Dia menghela dan kembali berjalan lagi dengan muka yang basah. Alih-alih ingin kerongkongan basah, tapi, muka yang basah. Nasibmu, Hinata.

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima!"

Tiada jawaban.

Hening seperti biasanya.

Setiap Hinata pulang ke rumah, hanya kebisuan yang ia dapat. Meskipun keluarganya sedang berkumpul.

Berkali-kali dia diacuhkan seperti itu. Tapi dia akan tetap memberi salam ketika dia pulang.

_Itu terjadi lagi ya? _

Hinata meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Dan berjalan mendekati adiknya – Hanabi Hyuga – .

"Hanabi-chan, kau sudah makan?"

"Belum." Jawabnya sinis.

"Ayah dan Neiji-nii, juga?"

"Ayah pergi. Ada urusan. Aku dan Neiji-nii belum makan." Jawab Hanabi sinis – lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan buatkan makanan untuk kalian."

"Ya" – _dasar pembantu lelet_.

Hinata segera menuju kamarnya dan berganti baju. Setelah itu ia menuju dapur dan memasak.

Sepuluh menit sudah ia memasak.

Bau masakannya menggugah _saluran olfaktori_.

Masakannya kini sudah tertata rapih dimeja makan.

"Hanabi! Makan siangnya sudah siap!"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearah meja makan.

Hanabi duduk dikursi meja makan, lalu bertanya "Apa ini semua untukku?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu tidak. Panggil Neiji-nii". Hanabi mengangguk.

_Kau manis._

Setelah Hanabi memanggil Neiji, mereka bertiga makan bersama-sama – meskipun kurang dua orang yang selalu disayang Hinata. Tidak ada suara yang menghiasi acara makan siang bersama itu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian..

"Neiji-nii, habis ini aku ada latihan basket di sekolah, tolong antar aku ya."

"Baiklah imouto-ku sayang." Neiji mengelus pelan rambut Hanabi. Kasih sayang terlihat diwajahnya kepada Hanabi.

"Hehe. Arigatou Neiji-nii."

"Jangan terlalu cepat berterima kasih."

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Hanabi manyun.

Neiji tak memberikan jawaban. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"Aw, sakit tau!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat adegan itu. Setiap hari kasih sayang seorang kakaknya hanya digambarnya dibuku diary Hinata. Tak ada kasih sayang yang diberikan Neiji kepada Hinata. Melainkan hanya ada hinaan dan bentakan.

Jauh didalam hatinya, dia menginginkan kasih sayang seorang kakak. Tapi kata 'kasih sayang' itu hanya ada di harapan Hinata saja.

Setelah tersenyum, dia melanjutkan acara makannya – meskipun dia diacuhkan.

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Hanabi, lemparkan bola itu kepadaku!"

Hanabi dengan gesit melemparkan bola ke salah seorang timnya.

Hup.

Meleset. Salah seorang tim lawan berhasil menangkap bola dari lemparan Hanabi.

Anak itu mendrible bola ke-ring tim Hanabi dan mencoba memasukkannya. Alhasil bola itu masuk ring.

Prrriiittt.

Tim Hanabi kalah telak. 34-22.

"Pertandingan latihan berakhir! Semuanya istirahat duapuluh menit."

Semuanya menepi dari lanpangan basket.

Hanabi meneguk minumannya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hei Hanabi, bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?"

"Kakak siapa?"

"Itu, yang perempuan."

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang orang itu?"

"Huh? 'orang itu' ?"

"Ya!"

"Tidak baik memanggil kakak dengan sebutan seperti itu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi itu kakakmu, bukan?"

"Memang iya, kenapa?! Kau tak berhak mencampuri itu semua. Untuk alasan aku menyebut dia seperti itu, kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Ya terserah. Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau tidak baik memanggil kakak dengan sebutan itu. Nanti ada balasannya sendiri loh. Oh ya, omong-omong, aku titip salam sama dia ya?"

"Terserah!"

"Huh. Dasar Hanabi!"

"Lalu maumu apa, Konohamaru?"

"Jawab 'iya' kek!"

"Hai'." Hanabi tersenyum lalu manyun dan meninggalkan Konohamaru.

**.**

**.**

_Semoga ini hari yang baik_

Hinata duduk sambil menunduk di kursi bangkunya. Bangku pojok dekat jendela sebelah kanan. Siswa-siswi yang sekelas dengan Hinata tak memperbolehkan ia untuk duduk didepan.

_"Kutu buku seharusnya duduk dipojok. Dia 'kan temannya kutu. Hahaha"_

_"Lagipula dia 'kan sudah pandai, jadi tak apa kalau dia duduk dipojok. Biar sekalian kecoa yang ada dipojok ikut-ikutan pandai."_

_"HAHAHAHA"_

KRRIIING…

Lamunan Hinata pecah ketika bel itu berbunyi.

Segera semua siswa-siwi masuk kelas.

Seperti biasa, sambil menunggu sensei masuk, semua orang yang ada dikelas itu ramai.

Sekumpulan anak gadis bergosip.

Anak laki-laki berbisik-bisik.

Dan tingkah laku lainnya yang sudah biasa Hinata lihat.

Sedang ramai-ramainya kelas, seorang sensei berwajah garang berdiri di depan kelas tanpa peringatan.

Kelas langsung sepi seketika.

"DASAR ORANG PASAR!" Teriak sensei cantik nun garang itu.

Tak ada yang berkutik kala itu. Diam seribu bahasa.

"JIKA KALIAN MENGULANGINYA BESOK, KALIAN SEMUA MENDAPAT HUKUMAN!"

Gleg.

Seorang siswa menelan ludahnya.

"Iya, Sensei." Semua menjawab serempak.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru."

Sensei itu menoleh kearah pintu.

"Anak baru, silakan masuk."

_Siswa baru?_

_Senyum itu?_

_Hangat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**OMAKE : **

_Aku menunduk saat makan bersama Hanabi dan Neiji-nii._

_Meskipun aku tersenyum, aku menunduk._

_Aku rindu Ibu._

_Aku rindu Ayah._

_Aku rindu Neiji-nii._

_Aku rindu Hanabi.._

_Yang dulu._

_Aku akui aku salah._

_Tapi apakah kalian bisa memaafkanku?_

_Senyuman singkat ini tak akan ada yang melihatnya._

_Aku hampir mengeluarkan air nista dari mataku._

_Aku ingin senyumanku ini dilihat oleh kalian._

_Hanya itu, saat ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai semuanya…**

**Ini fic pertama saya. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya kayak gini. Soalnya saya pan baru belajar. Hehehe…**

**Ini fic pertama, saya buat NaruHina, soalnya saya paling suka sama pair NaruHina. Tapi mungkin akan ada SasuSaku**

**Oke deh, buat perbaikannya lebih lanjut tolong bantu saya yah..**

**Repiuww pliiisss….**


	2. Chapter 2

_Senyum itu?_

_Hangat._

_Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?_

_Apakah aku akan.._

_Diselamatkan?_

_Dia seperti…_

**.**

**.**

**Lavender's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang yang menjadi siswa baru itu masuk. Melangkahkan kaki kanannya kedalam kelas. Dia tersenyum tipis. Tapi mungkin senyuman itu masih bisa dilihat oleh sepenjuru kelas. Melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai didepan kelas, berdiri dan bersandingan dengan _sensei_ berambut coklat itu.

"Anak baru, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik, Anko-_sensei_." Mulutnya bersiap mengucapkan kata perkenalan.

"Selamat pagi semua. Perkenalkan, saya Naruto Uzumaki pindahan dari Osaka. Saya berharap kalian dapat menerima saya dengan baik. Mohon bantuannya ya. Hajimemashite." Siswa baru itu membungkuk.

"Baiklah kamu duduk di — Anko melihat sekeliling kelas untuk mencari tahu bangku yang kosong. Lalu matanya menangkap bangku kosong disebelah kiri gadis yang rambutnya tergerai.

Di bangku dekat anak perempuan itu."

"Ha? Siapa, _Sensei_?"

"Hinata Hyuga angkat tanganmu." Satu-satnya orang pemilik mata _Amethyst_ mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh, baiklah." Siswa baru itu menuju bangkunya. Dan duduk.

"Anak-anak. Besok kalian ulangan Bahasa Jerman."

"Apa?!" seorang siswa berteriak.

"Ha?!" siswi yang ber-_twin tail_ mlongo

"Ini mimpi 'kan?" siswi yang ada didepan sendiri mencubit pipinya. "Aww!"

Seisi kelas gaduh. Rupanya tak terima dengan ulangan yang akan diadakan besok. Salah seorang siswa lalu angkat bicara.

"_Sensei_, kenapa harus besok? Ini mendadak. Biasanya dua hari sebelum ulangan ada pemberitahuan. Ini kenapa satu hari sebelum ulangan?!"

"Hei, otak kalian itu otak SD, ya?! Masih untung kalian aku beritahu sekarang! Daripada tanpa pemberitahuan! Apa kalian ingin kembali ke SD?!"

"Huh.."

"Yah.."

"Sial!"

"Oh my God!"

Semuanya mengeluh. Siapa yang tidak mengeluh coba, jika ada pelajaran yang tak mereka sukai diujikan? Bahasa Jerman adalah pelajaran bahasa tersulit bagi seisi kelas itu. Pengejaan kata-kata yang sulit dan penulisan kata yang juga sulit. Arrgghh. Pokoknya Bahasa Jerman itu pelajaran yang amat sangat sulit.

Tidak dikelas itu saja. Dikelas XI-A, yang siswa-siswinya diacungi jempol empat pun juga merasa kesulitan untuk belajar Bahasa Jerman itu. Kelas ini adalah kelas XI-B, memang sih, kelas ini bisa dikatakan sebagai kelas saingan XI-A, dan kelas ini juga sama seperti kelas XI-A dalam belajar Bahasa Jerman.

Naruto menoleh pada gadis disebelah kanannya. Ia melihat Hinata tak bersuara sama sekali, mengeluh pun tidak. Naruto membatin, _memangnya sesulit itu ya, ulangan Bahasa Jerman bagi siswa-siswi dikelas ini?_ _Tapi siswi satu ini aneh. Kenapa dia tak mengeluh sama sekali?_

"SUDAH!" Suara Anko-_sensei _menggema dikelas. Dan semuanya diam kembali.

"Sekarang catat yang ada dipapan tulis untuk bahan belajar ulangan besok!"

Anko-_sensei_ pun mulai menulis dipapan tulis.

**.**

**.**

_Untuk apa aku dilahirkan di dunia ini?_

_Apakah aku dibutuhkan di dunia ini?_

_Kenapa aku lahir?_

_Apa aku akan menjadi musibah?_

_Kenapa semuanya membenciku.. sekarang?_

_Aku memang salah._

_Tapi apa kalian bisa memaafkanku?_

"Hei!"

Hinata langsung membuka matanya. Ia kaget seketika. Kenapa ada orang yang bisa menemukan Hinata? Hinata menoleh. Dilihatnya ada siswa berambut pirang jabrik yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya. Siswa itu mendekati Hinata.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mengangguk.

Hening.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka selama beberapa ratus detik. Sang indigo menunduk menatap sepatunya. Sang pirang menatap langit. Hanya hembusan semilir angin yang menderu ditelinga mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau disini ada orang?" Indigo angkat bicara, dengan—masih—menunduk.

"Emm… Entahlah. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah dan tiba-tiba aku menemukanmu."

Hinata hanya diam. Dia berpikir. _Orang ini bisa menemukanku. Orang ini memecah perkataan hatiku yang menyakitkan itu. Orang ini disebelahku?_

"Eng, lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sendirian lagi? Tidak makan dikantin bersama teman-temanmu?"

Hinata tetap menunduk. Siswa bermarga Uzumaki itu semakin heran. Terdepat guratan-guratan _kepo_ didahinya. Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata yang sedang menunduk. Tiba-tiba Hinata memegang kasar tangan Naruto dan menyingkirkannya dari wajah Hinata.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Kembali menatap langit. Lalu dia menelan ludahnya. Entah mengapa dia menelan ludahnya. Diwajahnya tak ada sedikit rasa takut. Kadang, seseorang menelan ludahnya menandakan dia takut akan suatu hal, bukan?. Tapi ini tidak. Ini ganjil.

"M-ma-maafkan aku."

Hinata menutup mukanya dengan tangan halusnya. Kini, tangan itu telah basah. Dinodai dengan air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Hinata terisak kecil.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Naruto membuka tangan Hinata yang menutupi muka Hinata. Lalu ia mengusap air mata yang ada dipipi Hinata dengan halus.

"Kau ada masalah, ya? Ceritakan saja padaku. Tidak apa, cerita saja."

Hinata mencoba menahan tangisannya. Dia melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pipinya, dan menyeka air mata itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ayo, cerita lah, dan jangan menunduk seperti itu." Suruh Naruto lembut dengan senyuman.

"Mungkin kau tidak mengerti ini— .. Hinata mulai bercerita dan mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

Aku selalu diasingkan dalam kehidupanku sendiri. Aku selalu diperlakukan seperti.. ah, entah aku diperlakukan seperti apa oleh mereka. Yang jelas itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku mencoba selalu menahan tangisanku. Aku ini sungguh payah. Aku terlalu mudah untuk menangis. Mereka selalu— "

Hinata memejamkan matanya sepersekian detik lalu membukanya kembali bersama helaan nafas lelah.

Aaaahhhh… aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan hidupku ini. Sepertinya Tuhan tidak memberiku hidup yang bahagia. Dan Tuhan memang sudah menetapkan untuk tidak merubah hidupku, hidupku sangat tak menyenagkan. Hidupku sudah tak akan berubah! Hidupku sudah tak akan ber—"

Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Hinata. Kata-kata Hinata putus.

"Sssstttt. Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu. Kau tak tahu rencana Tuhan seperti apa 'kan? Aku pun juga tak tahu rencana Tuhan seperti apa pada hidupku. Kau hanya harus menjalankan hidupmu itu. Hidup itu pasti berubah. Di dunia itu semua hal akan berubah."

Naruto menyingkirkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ta-ta tapi aku su— "

"Ya, memang seperti itu. Kau harus mencobanya lagi." Naruto tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang, coba kau tersenyum."

Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Dan itu berhasil. Senyuman tipis dan lembut.

"O iya, waktu tadi anak-anak protes tentang ulangan Bahasa Jerman yang akan dilakukan besok, kenapa kau tidak ikut protes juga?" sempat-sempatnya Naruto menanyakan itu. # -_-

"Huh. Protes ya?"

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk dengan _innocent_-nya

"Untuk apa aku protes. Itu tindakan sia-sia. Toh Anko-_sensei _hanya akan menentang protesan itu, dan tetap akan melaksanakan ulangan Bahasa Jerman besok."

"Kau benar juga ya. Kau pintar."

Semburat merah muncul dipipi halus Hinata.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali." Tawa Naruto pecah ketika melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Emmm… si-si siapa namamu tadi?"

"Hehehe. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki."

"E-e-tto, boleh aku panggil dengan Naruto-_kun_?"

"_Of cours, miss_. Dan, apa boleh kamu kupanggil Hinata-_chan_?"

"I- Iya."

KRIIINNNGGG….

"Nah, bel masuk berbunyi. Ayo kembali kekelas." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Jarum detik yang ada pada jam beker mungil Hanabi yang terletak dimeja belajarnya berjalan sesuai arahnya. Jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka sepuluh, dan jarum pendek menunjuk diantara angka sebelas dan dua belas. Suara jarum detik jam itulah yang menjadi teman pendangaran Hanabi malam ini. Ia sengaja mematikan lampu kamarnya. Pintu kamar tidak ditutup sepenuhnya, hanya sedikit celah untuk membiarkan cahaya ruang keluarga masuk kedalam kamarnya. Hanabi membuka jendela kamarnya.

Ia menopang dagu di_bengkura_ jendela. Menatap bintang-bintang dan bulan yang sedang bertengger dilangit malam itu. Dan dengan perlahan angin malam masuk ke kamar Hanabi.

"Apa perkataan Konohamaru kemarin benar, ya?" Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatan Konohamaru saat istirahat latihan basket kemarin.

_"Tidak baik memanggil kakak dengan sebutan seperti itu"_

Hanabi memejamkan matanya. Angin malam menghantam wajahnya. Ia memperdalam ingatannya lagi.

_"nanti ada balasannya sendiri loh"_

Hanabi membuka matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Dia 'kan kakak ku? Kenapa aku memanggil dia seperti itu? Kenapa juga selama ini aku membencinya? Apa itu karena kesalahannya dulu? Tapi itu sudah delapan tahun lalu. Seharusnya aku tak membencinya.

Hanabi menunduk, lalu kembali menatap langit lagi.

"Kakak, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tak membencimu. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan menjadi adik yang baik untukmu."

Diantara banyaknya bintang dilangit. Dibalut dengan ketenangan malam, satu bintang terjatuh. Tapi hal itu tak disadari Hanabi.

Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri mengintip Hanabi dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok tok..

"Hanabi?" Hanabi menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Kau belum tidur?" Yang ditanyai malah balik bertanya.

"Belum." Hanabi menunduk. Baru kali ini Hanabi menunduk didepan orang itu.

"Ya sudah, sana tidur. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Besok 'kan harus sekolah. Tutup jendela kamarmu juga."

"Iya." Hanbi berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya dan menutupnya kemudian menuju ketempat tidurnya.

Orang itu belum beranjak pergi. Ia memastikan bahwa adiknya itu sudah tidur atau belum. Setelah dia yakin kalau adiknya itu sudah tidur, dia menutup pintu kamar Hanabi dengan perlahan dan mengatakan selamat tidur.

Orang itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Setelah sampai dikamarnya, ia berbaring dan menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya sembari berkata.

"Kakakmu Hinata ini akan selalu menyangimu, Hanabi adikku."

**.**

**.**

Kunang-kunang terbang bersama teman-temannya. Mengedip-ngedipkan cahaya yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Suasana rongga langit malam yang menganga beserta bintang dan bulan yang sepi dan dingin. menjadi malam yang tenang bagi hati gadis bermarga Hyuga yang berambut indigo. Malam ini, adiknya menerima dia dalam kehidupan sang adik setelah waktu yang cukup lama. Dan mungkin seseorang juga akan mengalami keadaan yang seperti ini suatu saat nanti.

**.**

**.**

"Apa?! Kecelakaan?! Dirumah sakit mana?!" Hinata memasang telinga dengan seksama agar bisa mendengar alamat rumah sakit itu dengan jelas. Setelah mendapat alamat rumah sakit, dia langsung menutup teleponnya dan segera mengambil tas selempang kecilnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Taxi!" Hinata memberhentikan taxi yang akan menuju arah barat sambil merentangkan tengannya. Hampir saja Hinata mati tertabrak. Hinata cepat-cepat masuk ke taxi tersebut.

"Tokyo Hospital"

"Baik nona."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : **

**Yap, charter dua update . Makasih buat yang udah review.. Saya udah memperbaiki chap dua ini sebisa saya. Oh ya, saya akan berusaha untuk memperpanjang ceritanya. Dan sekali lagi, buat yang udah review terima kasih ya… dan terima kasih juga buat silent reader yang udah mau baca ^^ **

**NB : Di chap satu itu nama pembuat fic ini kan 'Gharnis Aya', bukan berarti saya ngambil cerita ini dari dia, tapi 'Gharnis Aya' itu juga akun saya yang dulu. Cerita ini udah kesimpen tapi belum saya publish. Nah, besoknya waktu mau nge-publish saya lupa pass-nya. Ya jadilah saya buat akun lagi. Saya usahakan bisa repost yang chap satu. Gomen ne…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Selang oksigen itu.._

_Aku takut melihatnya._

_Kenapa ini terjadi?_

_Orang yang ku sayangi kini terluka._

**.**

**.**

**Lavender's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Kertas yang sudah mempunyai tulisan kini terpampang dengan tiba-tiba didepan wajah Hinata. Dipojok kanan yang bersebelahan dengan nama sang pemilik kertas itu—Naruto Uzumaki—tertera tinta hitam dengan tulisan angka '80'.

Mata _Amethyst_ yang melihat membelalak ketika melihat tulisan '80'.

"Ini!" pemilik kertas berkata dengan bangganya. Hinata masih membelalak.

"Aku berhasil menyelesaikan tantanganmu!"

"I-i-iya, Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah! Sekarang kau aku traktir ramen dikantin."

"I-iya."

Mereka berdua keluar kelas dan menuju ke kantin. Mereka berdua berjalan disepanjang koridor dan berjalan dengan santai.

"Sebelum aku mentraktirmu, aku ingin bertanya."

"Eh, iya. Tanyakan saja."

"Berapa nilai ulangan Bahasa Jermanmu?"

"Oh itu, Sembilanpuluh enam."

"Yah, Hinata-chan…" Naruto mendengus.

"Kenapa?"

"Ternyata kau pandai Bahasa Jerman, ya?" Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak sepandai yang kau kira."

"O iya, aku berterima kasih karena tadi malam kau mau mengajariku Bahasa Jerman. Meskipun di Osaka aku juga diajari Bahasa Jerman, tapi entah kenapa waktu kau mengajariku, aku langsung bisa."

"Ah, itu hanya kebetulan."

"Maaf juga, ya.. gara-gara aku yang minta diajari Bahasa Jerman, kau jadi tidurnya kemalaman."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa tidur malam. Tapi gara-gara kau juga aku jadi mengerti itu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kantin.

Naruto dan Hinata mencari tempat duduk, kemudian Naruto memesan dua ramen dan dua _O-cha_. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, pesanan Naruto sudah ada dimeja Naruto dan Hinata. Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung melahap ramen yang baru saja diantarkan.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu. Sambil memakan ramen dengan rakusnya, Naruto melihat Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. Tapi itu hanya dua detik. Perhatian sepenuhnya diberikan pada mangkuk yang berisi ramen yang kini berada di depannya.

"Kau lucu sekali kalau makan ramen."

Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ramen, Naruto menjawab.

"Memang begini kalau aku makan ramen. Aku tak tahan dengan ramen. Ramen adalah makanan favoritku."

"Oh." Hinata tersenyum lagi.

Nauto melihat mangkuk ramen Hinata yang masih penuh, belum tersentuh sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti memakan ramen dan meletakkan sumpitnya diatas meja. Baru kali ini Naruto menghentikan makan ramennya. Biasanya, meskipun ada masalah genting dihadapannya, ia tak akan segan-segan meninggalkan ramennya. Kenapa hanya dengan melihat mangkuk ramen lawan bicaranya masih penuh ia meninggalkan kegiatan makan ramennya? Dasar makhluk planet aneh.

"Oh iya, ceritakan apa maksudmu 'jadi mengerti itu'?"

"Ah tidak. Itu bukan apa-apa." Hinata mulai mengambil sumpit yang ada disebelah mangkuk ramennya. Ia mulai menyumpit ramen dan mengangkatnya sedikit lalu meniup ramen itu agar tidak terlalu panas saat dimakan.

"Oh ayolah. Ceritakan, ceritakan, aku mohon..." Naruto menggosok-nggosokkan tangannya didepan wajahnya sambil menunduk. Tapi Hinata masih meneruskan memakan ramennya.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan….." Naruto kini ber-_puppy eyes_ ria. Jurus mautnya ketika sedang memohon-mohon. Dengan cara itu, Naruto selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Bahkan hal itu bisa membuat orang ingin mencopot mata Naruto ketika ia sedang ber-puppy eyes. Tapi, apakah Hinata mempunyai nyali untuk mencopot mata Naruto? Tidak. Hinata tidak mempunyai nyali untuk itu. Ia menelan ramen yang dikunyahnya. Lalu ia menaruh sumpit dimeja. Ia melihat kearah Naruto, kemudian ia menunduk. "Maafkan aku Naruto-_kun_." Hinata berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di kantin.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggung gadis berambut indigo yang perlahan-lahan menghilang meninggalkannya. Huh. Sungguh tidak beruntung nasibmu Naruto. Jurus puppy eyes-mu tidak bekerja kali ini. Dan orang yang mengalahkan jurus ini adalah gadis lembut, lugu, dan baik. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dirimu yang lain ketika jurusmu itu dikalahkan orang seperti dia, hm?

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu ia meneruskan memakan ramennya. Dasar orang bodoh. Ditinggal pergi orang, malah tidak mengejarnya, eh, malah meneruskan makan ramen. Blonde o'on.

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang sangat terik. Terik kali ini berbeda sekali dengan terik musim panas tahun lalu. Hampir satu bulan gadis yang mempunyai mata Amethyst ini berteman dengan pemuda yang sifatnya 360 derajat terbalik dengannya. Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah Hinata melepas sepatunya dan menaruh sepatu itu di rak sepatu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan segera berganti baju. Setelah berganti baju ia menuju meja makan untuk mengecek masih ada makanan atau tidak yang terletak dimeja makan. Hinata membuka tudung saji, dan hanya ada satu onigiri diatas piring kecil. Perutnya yang lapar membuat ia melahap onigiri itu.

12.15 p.m. Limabelas menit lagi waktunya makan siang. Ia menuju ke dapur untuk memasak makanan makan siang hari ini. Hinata mengambil pisau dan tatakan dari tempat biasanya ia menyimpan barang itu.

Benda berbentuk balok, slim, dan berwarna putih berdering.

Satu pesan masuk.

Hinata membuka pesan itu.

**_Hanabi_**

**_Onee-chan, aku pulang telat hari ini._**

**_Disekolah ada bimbel, dan aku makan siang diluar bersama teman-teman. Tidak perlu repot memasak banyak siang ini. Karena hanya Neiji-nii saja yang akan pulang ke rumah. Otou-san tadi sms aku kalau Otou-san pergi keluar kota tadi jam sembilan, ada urusan kantor mendadak katanya._**

**_Aku sayang Nee-chan… ^_^_**

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat pesan itu. Baru kali ini ia menerima pesan dari adiknya dengan kata-kata yang begitu hangat baginya. Sebelumnya, Hinata hanya menerima pesan-pesan yang kurang mengenakkan jika dibaca.

Hinata meletakkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba telepon rumah berbunyi.

"Hallo. Iya, ada apa? Iya, saya Hinata sendiri." Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya digagang telepon.

"Apa?! Kecelakaan?! Dirumah sakit mana?!" Hinata memasang telinga dengan seksama agar bisa mendengar alamat rumah sakit itu dengan jelas. Setelah mendapat alamat rumah sakit, dia langsung menutup teleponnya dan segera mengambil tas selempang kecilnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah. Acara memasak untuk makan siang GAGAL.

"Taxi!" Hinata memberhentikan taxi yang akan menuju arah barat sambil merentangkan tengannya. Hampir saja Hinata mati tertabrak.

Hinata cepat-cepat masuk ke taxi tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Hinata menunggu. Dia duduk sambil menunduk. Ia memainkan jarinya sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi dia tak bisa tenang saat ini.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Dokter perempuan membuka maskernya.

"Anda Hinata Hyuga? Adik angkat dari Sudara Neiji Hyuga?"

"I-iya, Dokter. Bagaimana dengan keadaan kakak saya?"

"Begini, kakak Anda harus dipindah keruang ICU. Kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya cukup parah. Kakinya patah, dan dia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup besar dikepalanya. Untung saja ia cepat-cepat dibawa kerumah sakit. Jika terlambat lima menit saja, mungkin kakak Anda sudah tak bisa diselamatkan."

Hinata tersentak. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan halusnya seketika. Dokter cantik itu mengelus lengan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Anda harus tabah."

Hinata masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia cukup _shock_ mendengar kata dari mulut dokter. Kakak yang disayanginya hampir meregang nyawa. HAMPIR. Kata 'hampir' menjadi penekaan.

"Sudah, Anda harus tabah. Masih ada Tuhan yang melindungi kakak Anda. Perbanyakkalah berdo'a, dan kami tim dokter akan berusaha sebisa mungkin."

"I-iya. Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Untuk sekarang, Anda masih belum boleh masuk ruangan. Karena keadaannya masih belum baik untuk dijenguk."

"Baik, Dokter." Dokter cantik itu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sedikit terpaku.

Ia masih tidak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi? Kepahitan dihidupnya bertambah lagi. Kakak yang disayanginya terkulai lemah diranjang UGD!. Sekarang! Ya, sekarang!

Ia berjalan agak gontai menuju pintu yang mana didalamnya ada seonggok daging yang disayanginya. Kakaknya. Neiji Hyuga. Meskipun Neiji adalah kakak angkat, tapi ia menganggap Neiji sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Meskipun Neiji selalu berkata kurang enak pada Hinata, Hinata tetap sayang padanya. Mulia sekali hatimu, Hinata.

Hinata mengintip dari kaca yang ada dipintu ruang Neiji sekarang.

_Selang oksigen itu.._

_Aku takut melihatnya._

_Kenapa ini terjadi?_

_Orang yang ku sayangi kini terluka._

Hinata menitikkan air matanya.

"Onee-_chan_!"

Hinata menoleh saat suara seseorang yang familiar terdengar dikoridor UGD.

Hanabi Hyuga, berlari kecil di koridor UGD saat itu. Ia mendatangi Hinata dan langsung mendekapnya. Hinata mengelus pelan rambut coklat itu. Ia mendongakkan wajah mungil Hanabi. Dan perubahan yang secara drastis terjadi di air muka Hanabi.

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah Hinata-_chan_, tenang. Aku akan menemanimu."

Hibur gadis berambut pink kepada Hinata. Setelah ia memeluk Hinata, ia tersenyum padanya. Sakura. Berparas cantik dan berambut pink. Rambut pink-lah khas darinya. Ia adalah teman Hinata mulai umur dua tahun hingga SMP. Ia tak satu sekolah dengan Hinata saat SMA karena orang tuanya menyuruhnya bersekolah di Jerman dan orangtua Sakura juga ada _job_ di Jerman selama setahun lebih. Tapi sekarang, orangtua Sakura dipindah _job_ di Tokyo. Dan kebetulan, Sakura juga mendapat kabar bahwa Neiji mengalami kecelakaan. Sakura dipebolehkan oangtuanya untuk menginap diumah Hinata, untuk menemani Hinata tentunya.

Sekarang, Sakura mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Hampir dua hari dua malam ia menangis. Dan selama itu, hampir saja tingkah Hinata yang delapan tahun lalu terulang. Dan tingkah itu pasti akan sangat menyulitkan gadis yang bermarga Haruno ini.

Hanabi terlihat sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Setiba dirumah sakit, saat didekapan Hinata, Hanabi menangis kencang. Memang, melihat orang kesayangan yang terkulai tak berdaya, itu sangatlah sakit.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-_chan_. Tidak perlu menangis lagi. Kakak mu itu pasti sembuh kok."

Hinata tetap saja menangis. Sudah dua kotak tisu ia habiskan hanya untuk mengusap air matanya. Tapi ia tak kuasa untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Seolah-olah tisu tak mempan mengusap air mata Hinata, author berfikir untuk memberikan karung goni untuk mengusap air mata Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_.. jangan menangis. Nanti kau menjadi jelek lho.."

Sudah. Cukup. Mungkin Hinata juga capek untuk menangis terus-menerus. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghentikan tangisannya.

"Nah.. gitu dong. Kalau Hinata-_chan _nggak nangis, Hinata-_chan_ nggak bakal jelek." Hibur Sakura—lagi.

"Oh ya, hari Minggu besok ada festival bunga lho. Hinata-chan mau lihat enggak?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Neiji-_nii_? Dia kan masih di rumah sakit?" Tanya Hinata yang masih mencoba mengusap air mata yang ada dipipinya.

"Kalau itu urusan gampang. Ibuku atau Ayahku kan bisa menjaganya. Lagipula Ibu dan Ayahku belum menjenguk Neiji sama sekali."

Whoott?! "urusan gampang" katamu?! Oh, Sakura. Kenapa kau menggampangkan urusan dengan orang sakit? Sudah tahu Neiji parah sekali, kenapa kau menggampangkannya? Kalau masalah orangtua mu belum menjenguk sih tak masalah, tapi yang satu ini loh.. Gimana gitu../apaan?/

"Ayolah, Hinata-_chan_.. Kumohon, kumohon, _onegai, onegai_… Ini juga untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada Pangeranku. Ayolah Hinata-_chan_.. Ayo.. Ayo kita lihat festival bunga itu…"

Hinata masih ragu-ragu untuk ajakan Sakura itu. Ya tapi tak apalah.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_, aku mau."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

"Oke, besok aku jemput kamu jam delapan pagi."

**.**

**.**

Sebuah layar elektronik terdiam menunggu _brainware_ yang tak kunjung menggubrisnya. Ia sangat kesal. Sampai-sampai layar elektronik itu menumpahkan gelembung-gelembung yang terlihat nyata, tapi itu tak nyata (baca : screen saver). Enam menit sudah layar elektronik berukuran empatbelas inchi itu menunggu.

_Brainware_ yang ditunggui malah memberikan perhatian penuh pada teman elektronik yang mempunyai fungsi yang berbeda.

"_Otou-san_ tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

_"Tidak apa-apa. Otou-san sedang diperjalanan."_ Terdengar suara dari seberang.

"O ya, _Otau-san_ jangan pulang kerumah dulu, jenguk Neiji-_nii_."

_"Iya, ini dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Neiji-nii pasti sembuh kok."_

"He-em. Aku percaya kalau Neiji-_nii_ pasti sembuh."

_"Ya sudah ya, Otou-san tutup."_

"Eh, belum-belum. Sesudah _Otou-san_ jenguk Neiji-_nii_, bawain aku makanan ya.."

_"Iya, iya. Dasar Hanabi. Ujung-ujungnya makanan."_

"Hehe.. _Bye_ _Otou-san_."

Tut. Telepon pun terputus. Gadis berumur empatbelas tahun itu menuju laptop yang ditinggalkannya yang sejak enam menit lalu—ditambah beberapa detik—. Dan laptop pun telah diberi perhatian lagi oleh sang _brainware_ imut ini.

Hanbi membuka _e-mail_. Tapi ia tak membuka _e-mail_nya sendiri, melainkan _e-mail_ kakak perempuannya. Ada dua pesan masuk.

"_Nee-chan_! Ada pesan di e-mail untuk _Nee-chan_!" Hanabi berteriak memanggil Hinata yang berada di kamar.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati tempat Habi sekarang —ruang keluarga—.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Lihat saja sendiri. Aku belum membukanya. Ya sudah, pakai saja laptop ini, sekalian nanti kalau habis _Nee-chan_ gunakan, Nee-chan matikan, ya? Aku mau mengerjakan PR-ku."

"Iya."

Hinata mulai menjelajahi pesan yang masuk itu. Pesan pertama dari Yahoo Answer.

"Ah, itu tidak penting." Gumam Hinata.

Pesan kedua dari uzu-naru .jp

**Hinata-chan aku dengar gosip dari sekolah bahwa kakakmu masuk rumah sakit karena itu benar? Apakah bisa aku menjenguk kakamu? Sebenarnya aku menghubungimu dari kemarin, agar aku segera menjenguk kakakmu, tapi handphone-mu tidak aktif terus saat ku telepon. Dan sms-ku juga tidak kau balas, jadi aku mengirim pesan lewat e-mail.**

**NB : Aku ingin lihat festival bunga hari minggu besok ditaman kota.**

Dan senyuman manis terhias dibibir Hinata.

_Senyuman itu hangat._

_Dia seperti malaikat yang mempunyai seribu sayap untuk menghangatkanku._

_Semoga senyum itu tak berubah dingin._

_Aku harap ini memang perubahan._

_Aku harap ini memang hidup_

_Oh Tuhan, bisakah engkau merubah hidupku sepenuhnya?_

_Aku ingin sekali hidup diantara awan yang putih._

_Aku ingin sekali hidup diantara angin yang lembut_

_Aku ingin sekali hidup diantara bintang yang berkelipan_

_Dan semua yang baik yang pernah aku dapatkan dulu tak lagi menjauhiku._

**To Be Cotinued**

**Huuaahh!**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter tiga. Hahahaha. Maaf ya, update-nya lama, soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya hari. **

**Ya, inilah jadinya chapter tiga. Bagi yang tanya ini fic udah komlpit apa belum, jawabannya adalah belum. Saya masih belum tau sampe berapa chapter cerita ini. Yang jelas, semoga aja chapternya nggak banyak-banyak. Kalau banyak-banyak yang pusing saya sendiri, kan?**

**Oke, cukup sampai disini cincong-nya, tunggu aja cerita lanjutan chapter depan. Tapi saya nggak janji buat update cepet. Soalnya tugas menggunung kayak gunung Arjuna. Hehe. **

**Review again, please?**


End file.
